Κβαντική Υπέρθεση
Κβαντική Υπέρθεσις superposition thumb|300px| [[Κβαντική Υπέρθεση ]] thumb|300px| [[Κβαντική Υπέρθεση ]] thumb|300px| [[Κβαντική Υπέρθεση ]] thumb|300px| [[Κβαντική Αποσυμφωνία Evolution of the Density Matrix for the Schroedinger Cat State ---- (a)This plot shows the density matrix for the cat state in the position representation ρ(x, x') = ϕ(x)ϕ∗(x). The peaks near the diagonal (green) correspond to the two possible locations of the particle. The peaks away from the diagonal (red) are due to quantum coherence. Their existence and size demonstrate that the particle is not in either of the two approximate locations but in a coherent superposition of them. ---- (b) Environment-induced decoherence causes decay of the off-diagonal terms of ρ(x, x'). Here, the density matrix in (a) has partially decohered. Further decoherence would result in a density matrix with diagonal peaks only. It can then be regarded as a classical probability distribution with an equal probability of finding the particle in either of the locations corresponding to the Gaussian wave packets. ]] - Ο Γραμμικός Συνδυασμός καταστάσεων μιάς κυματοσυνάρτησης. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία ''"υπέρθεση" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "θέση". Εισαγωγή Σύμφωνα με την Κβαντική Θεωρία, και ειδικότερα σύμφωνα με την εικόνα του Schrodinger, κάθε Κβαντικό Σύστημα περιγράφεται από μια κυματοσυνάρτηση η οποία είναι συνάρτηση της θέσης των σωματιδίων του συστήματος και του χρόνου. Το τετράγωνο αυτής της συνάρτησης εκφράζει την πιθανότητα να βρεθεί το σύστημά στις συγκεκριμένες θέσεις την συγκεκριμένη χρονική στιγμή. Η εξέλιξη της κυματοσυνάρτησης αυτής ως προς το χρόνο (η οποία περιγράφεται από μια Διαφορική Εξίσωση, την εξίσωση Schrodinger) είναι ομαλή και συνεχής. Μια τέτοια εξέλιξη στα Μαθηματικά λέγεται μοναδιστική (unitary) και έχει πολλές ενδιαφέρουσες ιδιότητες. Μια από τις σημαντικότερες ιδιότητες της εξίσωσης Schrodinger και της κυματοσυνάρτησης είναι ότι κάθε επαλληλία διαφορετικών συναρτήσεων που αποτελούν λύσεις της εξίσωσης Schrodinger για ένα συγκεκριμένο Κβαντικό Σύστημα, θα είναι επίσης λύση που θα παριστάνει την εξέλιξη του συστήματος. Με άλλα λόγια ένα Κβαντικό Σύστημα που μπορεί να βρίσκεται δικριτά σε δύο διαφορετικές καταστάσεις, μπορεί να βρίσκεται και σε ένα γραμμικό συνδυασμό αυτών των καταστάσεων. Αυτή είναι η κβαντική υπέρθεση των καταστάσεων. Και μάλιστα, αν αρχικά το σύστημα αυτό βρίσκεται σε μια τέτοια υπέρθεση, ο μοναδιαίος τρόπος της εξέλιξής του υπαγορεύει ότι αν δεν μεσολαβήσει κάποια αλληλεπίδραση του συστήματος με το περιβάλλον, το σύστημα θα εξακολουθήσει να βρίσκεται σε αυτή την υπέρθεση, αιώνια. Ας εξετάσουμε ένα νοητό παράδειγμα που εμφανίζονται τα παραπάνω. Παράδειγμα Τραπουλόχαρτου thumb|300px| [[Κβαντική Υπέρθεση Κβαντικό Παιγνιόχαρτο ]] Σύμφωνα με την Κβαντική Θεωρία, ένα Παιγνιόχαρτο (~ τραπουλόχαρτο) που ισορροπεί στην κόψη του βρίσκεται σε μια υπέρθεση δύο καταστάσεων. *Η μία κατάσταση είναι αυτή που εμφανίζει την εμπρόσθια όψη του (δηλ. την φιγούρα) και *Η έτερη κατάσταση είναι αυτή που εμφανίζει την οπίσθια όψη του. Σύμφωνα πάλι με την Κβαντική Θεωρία, όταν το τραπουλόχαρτο οριζοντιωθεί, ο μοναδιστικός τρόπος εξέλιξης της κυματοσυνάρτησης θεωρεί ότι θα καταπέσει και με τις δύο όψεις συγχρόνως αφού η υπέρθεση πρέπει να διατηρείται. Η παρατήρηση όμως του τραπουλόχαρτου από ένα παρατηρητή, "πυροδοτεί" μια απότομη μεταβολή στην κυματοσυνάρτηση και αυτή "καταρρέει" σε μια εκ των δύο καταστάσεων που την αποτελούν. Ο παρατηρητής βλέπει λοιπόν μια εκ των δύο κλασσικών καταστάσεων (η εμπρόσθια εικόνα στην άνω όψη ή η οπίσθια εικόνα στην κάτω όψη) και στην συνέχεια η κλασσική αυτή κατάσταση επιζεί. Υποτίθεται ότι η Φύση κατά τελείως τυχαίο τρόπο αποφάσισε σε ποια εκ των δύο κλασσικών καταστάσεων θα καταρρεύσει. Οι πιθανότητες για αυτό καθορίζονται από τους συντελεστές των δύο καταστάσεων όταν αυτές σχηματίζουν την υπέρθεση. Αν και η μέθοδος αυτή είναι συμβατή με το Κβαντικό φορμαλιστικό πλαίσιο, εν τούτοις παραμένει μυστηριώδης ο χρόνος και ο τρόπος που συμβαίνει η κατάρρευση της κυματοσυνάρτησης. Κατάρρευση Κυματοσυνάρτησης Στα μέσα της δεκαετίας του 1950, ένας σπουδαστής στο Princeton, o Hugh Everett αποφάσισε να ασχοληθεί με το θέμα της κατάρρευσης της κυματοσυνάρτησης στη διδακτορική του διατριβή. Ο Everett προώθησε την ιδέα της Κβαντικής Θεωρίας στα άκρα, θέτοντας την εξής ερώτηση: *Τι θα συνέβαινε αν η χρονική εξέλιξη ολόκληρου του Σύμπαντος ήταν πάντα μοναδιστική; *Αν τελικά η Κβαντική Θεωρία είναι σωστή και για το Σύμπαν θα πρέπει αυτό να περιγράφεται από μια κυματοσυνάρτηση (όσο περίπλοκη κι αν είναι αυτή.) Στο σενάριο του Everett αυτή η κυματοσυνάρτηση θα εξελίσσεται κατά αιτιοκρατικό τρόπο, αφού δεν υπάρχει Παρατηρητής εκτός του Σύμπαντος, ώστε να την παρατηρήσει και επομένως να την διαταράξει, οπότε έτσι δεν υπάρχει δυνατότητα για να καταρρεύσει. Στη θεώρηση του Everett το κβαντικό τραπουλόχαρτο θα βρίσκεται και με τις δύο όψεις του συγχρόνως. Επιπλέον, ένας παρατηρητής που το παρατηρηρεί εισάγει, επιπλέον, μια υπέρθεση δύο διανοητικών καταστάσεων, όπου κάθε μια αντιστοιχεί και σε ένα από τα δύο πιθανά αποτελέσματα της, την διαφορετική εικόνα που αντιλαμβάνεται. Αν είχατε στοιχηματίσει χρήματα ότι θα έλθει η όψη της εμπρόσθιας/οπίσθιας εικόνας, θα καταλήγατε, προσωπικά, σε μια υπέρθεση της ευτυχίας /δυστυχίας. Οι παρατηρητές σε ένα τέτοιο παράδοξο, πλήν όμως, ντετερμινιστικό Σύμπαν, κάθε φορά που θα εκτελούσαν μια παρατήρηση θα εισέρχονταν σε ένα από τα πιθανά σενάρια αφού και οι ίδιοι θα ήταν μέρος του μεγάλου συστήματος, αλλά και τα υπόλοιπα θα εξακολουθούσαν να εξελίσσονται. Η θεώρηση αυτή του Everett έμεινε γνωστή ως "Ερμηνεία Πολλαπλών Συμπάντων" της Κβαντικής Θεωρίας, ή μάλλον των "πολλών συνειδήσεων", καθόσον καθε μία από τις υπερτιθέμενες διανοητικές καταστάσεις αντιλαμβάνεται το δικό της Σύμπαν. Η θεώρηση αυτή δεν χρειάζεται πλέον το αξίωμα της κατάρρευσης, αλλά το αντίτιμο που πληρώνει είναι η "πολλαπλότητα των Συμπάντων" εφόσον όλες οι παράλληλες αντιλήψεις του Σύμπαντος είναι όλες, εξ ίσου, πραγματικές. Η εργασία του Everett είχε αφήσει δυο μεγάλα αναπάντητα ερωτηματικά: 1) Πρώτα απ' όλα, αν ο Κόσμος περιέχει πραγματικά τέτοιες μκρο-υπερθέσεις, γιατί δεν τις αντιλαμβανόμαστε; 2)Ποιός φυσικός μηχανισμός επιλέγει τις κλασσικές καταστάσεις (η φιγούρα πάνω ή κάτω στην περίπτωσή μας) ως ειδικές για να προτιμηθούν; Αποσυμφωνία της υπέρθεσης Η απάντηση στο πρώτο ερώτημα δόθηκε στα 1970 από τον Dieter Zeh του πανεπιστημίου της Heidelberg, ο οποίος έδειξε ότι η ίδια η εξίσωση Schrodinger επιβάλλει κάποιο τύπο "λογοκρισίας". Το φαινόμενο αυτό είναι γνωστό ως αποσυμφωνία ή καταστροφή της υπέρθεσης (decoherence). Η καταστροφή της υπέρθεσης μελετήθηκε διεξοδικά από τους Wojciech Zurek, Zeh και άλλους στις επόμενες δεκαετίες. Αυτοί πρότειναν ότι οι σύμφωνες κβαντικές υπερθέσεις διαρκούν μόνο όσο παραμένουν "μυστικές" και απομονωμένες από το υπόλοιπο του Σύμαντος. Το κβαντικό τραπουλόχαρτο του παραδείγματός μας επικοινωνεί με τα μόρια του αέρα, με φωτόνια κλπ, τα οποία εξερευνούν με ποια όψη έχει πέσει, καταστρέφοντας έτσι την υπέρθεση και κάνοντάς την αδύνατη να παρατηρηθεί. Ο ευκολότερος τρόπος να καταλάβουμε την καταστροφή της υπέρθεσης μαθηματικά είναι να κάνουμε χρήση μιας γενίκευσης της κυματοσυνάρτησης που καλείται "Μήτρα Πυκνότητας πιθανοτήτων" (density matrix). Για κάθε κυματοσυνάρτηση υπάρχει μια αντίστοιχη τέτοια μήτρα, καθώς και μια αντίστοιχη εξίσωση Schrodinger για τις μήτρες αυτές. Για παράδειγμα, η μήτρα πυκνότητας για το κβαντικό τραπουλόχαρτο που περιπίπτει σε υπέρθεση θα έτσι: : P = \begin{bmatrix} a & c \\ c^* & b \end{bmatrix}, \quad (1) Οι αριθμοί a και b είναι οι πιθανότητες να βρούμε το τραπουλόχαρτο με τη φιγούρα προς τα επάνω ή προς τα κάτω αντίστοιχα, και στην περίπτωσή μας θα ισούνται και τα δύο με 1/2. Πράγματι μία μήτρα πυκνότητας με τη μορφή: : P = \begin{bmatrix} a & 0 \\ 0 & b \end{bmatrix}, \quad (2) θα παριστάνει τη γνωστή κλασσική κατάσταση όπου το τραπουλόχαρτο δείχνει είτε την όψη της φιγούρας είτε την αντίθετη όψη, αλλά δεν γνωρίζουμε ποια. Τα μη-διαγώνια στοιχεία της μήτρας, τα στοιχεία c παριστάνουν τις διαφορές μεταξύ της κβαντικής αβεβαιότητας των υπερθέσεων και της κλασσικής αβεβαιότητας που προέρχεται απλώς από άγνοια. Ένα αξιοσημείωτο επίτευγμα της θεωρίας καταστροφής της υπέρθεσης είναι ότι εξηγεί τον τρόπο που η αλληλεπίδραση ενός αντικειμένου με το περιβάλλον του μεταβάλλει τα μη-διαγώνια στοιχεία του πίνακα σε 0, αντικαθιστώντας έτσι την κβαντική υπέρθεση με απλή κλασσική άγνοια. Η καταστροφή της κβαντικής υπέρθεσης μας εξηγεί γιατί δεν παρατηρούνται συνήθως κβαντικές υπερθέσεις στον Μακρόκοσμο. Δεν είναι ότι η Κβαντική Θεωρία σταματά να ισχύει από κάποιο "μαγικό" μέγεθος και πάνω, αλλά ότι είναι εξαιρετικά δύσκολο να απομονώσουμε ένα Μακροσκοπικό Σύστημα από το περιβάλλον του ώστε να εμποδίσουμε την καταστροφή της υπέρθεσης. Αντίθετα τα μικροσκοπικά αντικείμενα απομονώνονται ευκολότερα και διατηρούν περισσότερο την κβαντική τους συμπεριφορά. Προγνωσιμότητα Η απάντηση στο δεύτερο ερώτημα σχετικά με τον φυσικό μηχανισμό που επιλέγει τις κλασσικές καταστάσεις ως ειδικές για να προτιμηθούν έχει ως εξής. Από μαθηματική σκοπιά, οι κβαντικές καταστάσεις όπως "φιγούρα στην επάνω όψη + φιγούρα στην κάτω όψη" (ας την αποκαλέσουμε "κατάσταση Α") είτε η "φιγούρα στην επάνω όψη - φιγούρα στην κάτω όψη" (ας την αποκαλέσουμε "κατάσταση Β") είναι εξίσου ισχυρές κλασσικές καταστάσεις όπως οι "φιγούρα στην επάνω όψη" , "φιγούρα στην κάτω όψη". Έτσι λοιπόν όπως ακριβώς το τραπουλόχαρτό που έπεσε στην κατάσταση "Α", και η κυματοσυνάρτηση του κατέρρευσε στην κατάσταση "φιγούρα στην επάνω όψη" ή "φιγούρα στην κάτω όψη", έτσι θα μπορούσε και ένα τραπουλόχαρτο που βρίσκεται αρχικά στην κατάσταση: "φιγούρα στην επάνω όψη" - η οποία ισούται με (Α + Β)/2 - να καταρρεύσει στην "Α" ή στην "Β" κατάσταση. Γιατί όμως δεν παρατηρούμε ποτέ κάτι τέτοιο; Η καταστροφή της υπέρθεσης απαντά και στην ερώτηση αυτή. Οι υπολογισμοί έδειξαν ότι οι κλασσικές καταστάσεις θα μπορούσαν να ορισθούν και να προσδιορισθούν, ως εκείνες οι καταστάσεις που είναι ανθεκτικότερες στην καταστροφή της υπέρθεσης. Αλλιώς, η καταστροφή της υπέρθεσης κάνει κάτι παραπάνω από το να μετατρέπει σε 0 τα μη-διαγώνια στοιχεία του πίνακα πυκνότητας πιθανότητας. Αν λοιπόν οι καταστάσεις "Α" και "Β" του τραπουλόχαρτου επιλέγονταν ως θεμελιώδεις βασικές καταστάσεις ο πίνακας πυκνότητας για το πεσμένο τραπουλόχαρτο θα ήταν διαγώνιος και με την απλή μορφή : P = \begin{bmatrix} 1 & 0 \\ 0 & 0 \end{bmatrix}, \quad (3) αφού το τραπουλόχαρτο θα ήταν σίγουρα στην κατάσταση "άλφα." Όμως η καταστροφή της υπέρθεσης θα άλλαζε σχεδόν στιγμιαία την κατάσταση αυτή σε: : P = \begin{bmatrix} 1/2 & 0 \\ 0 & 1/2 \end{bmatrix}, \quad (4) Οπότε αν μπορούσαμε να μετρήσουμε αν το τραπουλόχαρτο ήταν στην κατάσταση Α ή Β, θα προέκυπτε ένα τυχαίο αποτέλεσμα. Αντίθετα αν βάζαμε το χαρτί στην κατάσταση "φιγούρα προς τα επάνω" θα παρέμενε σε αυτή χωρίς να υφίσταται καταστροφή υπέρθεσης. Η καταστροφή της υπέρθεσης αποτελεί λοιπόν αυτό που ο Zurek ονόμασε "κόσκινο προγνωσιμότητας" (Identifiability sieve), επιλέγει δηλαδή εκείνες τις καταστάσεις που εμφανίζουν κάποια σταθερότητα και η χρήση των οποίων δίνει στη Φυσική κάποια προγνωστική δύναμη. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Κβαντική Θεωρία *Κυματοσυνάρτηση Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Η καταστροφή της υπέρθεσης και η ερμηνεία του Everett *Ιστολόγιο Φιορεντίνου *Ιστολόγιο Φιορεντίνου Category: Κβαντική Φυσική